Resolutions
by dungeonprincess
Summary: Nachdem die Lehrerschaft von ihren Silvesterplänen erfahren hat, bekommen Schüler aller vier Häuser Nachsitzen aufgehalst. Haben ihre überhasteten Neujahrsvorsätze vielleicht unvorhergesehene Konsequenzen? - Autorisierte Übersetzung von dracosofties Resolutions. [H/D, with other pairings. Warnings for slash, language and explicit sexual content]
1. Prolog

Meine Lieben, zum Jahresende wollte ich euch gerne noch etwas Neues mitbringen. Es handelt sich um die autorisierte Übersetzung von Resolutions, eine Geschichte von dracosoftie. Ist auch hier zu finden s/4763445/1/Resolutions

Ich hoffe, ihr habt Spaß!

 _Gebetat von der wundervollen Nina. 3_

* * *

 **Resolutions** by _dracosoftie_

Prolog

„Wir könnten lernen", bot Hermine lahm an und erntete dafür böse Zurufe der etwa ein Dutzend Klassenkameraden um sie herum.

„Keine Bücher", sagte Harry und rieb sich müde das Gesicht.

„Wir könnten singen", sagte Lavender mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. „Meine Kusine ist Muggle und sie macht immer sowas namens Karaoke. Wir könnten-"

„Kein Radio", unterbrach Neville sie.

„Und kein Talent", schnarrte Draco.

Lavender seufzte, verschränkte die Arme und ließ sich wieder auf die weiche Couch zurücksinken, die Hermine aus der unbequemen Einrichtung des Klassenzimmers gezaubert hatte, in dem man sie gelassen hatte.

„Es ist so unfair", jammerte Pansy, hielt aber inne als der Rest des Raumes sie böse anblitzte. „Na, ist doch so."

Hermine schüttelte reuevoll den Kopf und sah von ihrer aktuellen Aufgabe, Papierschnitzel in Holzblöcke zu verwandeln, auf. Blaise und Neville bauten eine Art Schloss und einige Blocktürme waren bereits gefährlich hoch gestapelt worden.

„Es ist nicht mehr als wir verdienen", erwiderte Hermine steif und beim Gedanken an McGonagalls strenge Strafpredigt wurden ihre Wangen ganz warm. Es _hatte_ von schlechtem Urteilsvermögen gesprochen, besonders von der Schulsprecherin.

Es war Silvester und die merkwürdige Gruppe aus Siebtklässlern aller vier Häuser hatte geplant gehabt, sich mit diversen Flaschen von Ogdens Bestem und einem Fass Muggelbier, das Seamus irgendwie hereingeschmuggelt hatte, in den Raum der Wünsche zu schleichen. Der Großteil der Schülerschaft war über die Ferien weggefahren, doch recht viele der wiederholenden Siebtklässler waren geblieben – manche, weil sie nicht wussten, wohin sie gehen sollten, und andere, weil sie ganz einfach nicht nach Hause wollten.

Harry und Hermine waren selbstverständlich in den Fuchsbau eingeladen worden, hatten sich aber entschieden, nicht zu gehen. Die Dinge zwischen Harry und Ron waren angespannt, da er seine Beziehung mit Ginny nach dem Krieg nicht wieder hatte aufleben lassen. Sie traf sich jetzt, äußerst glücklich, mit Dean – der mit ihnen zurück zum Fuchsbau gefahren _war_ – aber das kümmerte Ron nicht. Er war davon überzeugt, dass Harry seine Familie in irgendeiner Weise beleidigt hatte. Hermine war geblieben, weil Ginny ihr von Rons Plan, ihr an Silvester einen Heiratsantrag zu machen, erzählt hatte und das im direkten Konflikt mit Hermines Plan stand, sich am Jahresbeginn endgültig von ihm zu trennen.

„Eigentlich haben wir nicht wirklich etwas Falsches getan", fuhr Pansy launisch fort. „Zumindest nichts, was diese Art von Strafe verdient."

Das stimmte. Die Schulleiterin hatte sie erwischt, bevor sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten und sie allen geschmuggelten Alkohols entledigt. Statt sie zu ihren Schlafsälen zurückzuschicken, hatte McGonagall sich allerdings entschieden, sie mit sofortigem Nachsitzen zu bestrafen. Was der Grund dafür war, weshalb sie sich jetzt in einem alten Klassenzimmer befanden und dort die Minuten zum Neuen Jahr herunterzählten, mit nichts anderem als Hermines verwandelten Holzklötzen als Beschäftigung.

„Haben nichts Falsches getan? Der Besitz von Alkohol auf dem Schulgelände ist Grund für einen sofortigen Verweis", klagte eine aalglatte Stimme aus der Ecke, die vor Drohungen nur so triefte. „Wäre ich noch Schulleiter, würdet ihr wehleidigen Gören euch der Schule verwiesen vorfinden. Das ist es, was ihr verdient."

„Severus, wir beide wissen, dass du nichts derartiges getan hättest", mischte sich Dumbledore ein und seine Augen zwinkerten sogar als Porträt. „Minervas Bestrafung ist recht fair. Diese jungen Ladies und Gentlemen sind wohl kaum Kinder, doch auch sie müssen sich an die Schulregeln halten. Eine Nacht Nachsitzen wird sie sicher daran erinnern."

Harry stöhnte und sank noch tiefer in sich zusammen. Er hatte sich nicht darum gekümmert, die Schulbank in etwas Komfortableres zu verwandeln und jetzt tat ihm vom stundenlangen Sitzen auf dem harten, unnachgiebigen Holz der Rücken weh.

„Hier festzustecken ist nicht die Bestrafung", sagte Harry und ließ den Kopf auf die Arme sinken. „Euch beiden beim Streiten zuzuhören ist die wirkliche Strafe."

In der Tat stritten sich die beiden, seit die Schulleiterin vor zwei Stunden triumphierend in den Raum geschritten war, während sie die zwei Portraits hinter sich her schweben ließ. Sie hatte die Bilder mit einer Art Klebezauber an der Wand befestigt – die Schüler hatten alles versucht den Zauber zu lösen, doch nichts hatte funktioniert – und alle angewiesen, ihren Abend zu genießen. Die beiden früheren Schulleiter waren ihre Aufsichtspersonen für's Nachsitzen, da McGonagall und die anderen Professoren selbst eine Party feierten.

„Trinken wahrscheinlich unseren Feuerwhiskey", murrte Draco und beschwor einen Schwarm Miniaturdrachen, um die Schmetterlinge anzugreifen, die Luna gerade im Raum losgelassen hatte.

„Das liegt nahe, mein lieber Junge", sagte Dumbledore und seine Stimme triefte vor Erheiterung.

„Idioten, allesamt", schnaufte Severus, die Arme fest vor der Brust verschränkt. „Nicht einer kann einen brauchbaren Antikatertrank brauen. Benutzen vermutlich den Rotz, den Mathias in der Apotheke in Hogsmeade verkauft. Hat es nie in meinen UTZ-Kurs geschafft, denkt aber, er ist qualifiziert, Tränke zu brauen und zu verkaufen."

„Aber, Severus-"

„Kein ‚aber Severus', Sie verrückter Alter!"

„Genug!"

Alle – die Mädchen, die auf dem Sofa tratschten, die Jungen, die das baufällige Schloss auftürmten, die Portraits, selbst die Drachen und Schmetterlinge – wurden bei Harrys Brüllen still.

„Einfach nur…genug. Wir stecken auf absehbare Zeit hier fest. Wenn die Professoren Recht haben, dann ist es möglich, dass uns vor morgen früh niemand hier raus holt. Wir sollten ein paar Sachen in Betten verwandeln und einfach Schlafen gehen", sagte er und seufzte schwer.

„Wer hat dich zum Herr und Gebieter ernannt, Potter?", spie Draco und seine Augen blitzten auf, als er zusah, wie der Gryffindor sich von seinem Tisch erhob.

Harry begegnete seinem Blick auf die gleiche Art und Weise und musste gegen ein Grinsen ankämpfen als er sah, wie sich die Wangen des Blonden unter seinem Blick röteten.

„Niemand hat das. Es war nur ein Vorschlag, aber ein guter, denke ich."

Harry richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Schreibtisch und verwandelte ihn in ein kleines, aber gemütlich aussehendes Bett. Er zog sich den Pullover über den Kopf und verwandelte ihn in eine Decke. Alle sahen zu, wie der dunkelhaarige Zauberer die Schuhe auszog und den Gürtel aus den Schlaufen seiner Hose zog. Sie alle hatten sich für die Party leger gekleidet – die meisten trugen Pullover, Jeans und Turnschuhe. Ein Großteil der Mädchen, und ein paar der Jungen, fragten sich, was der Junge der lebte wohl noch ausziehen würde, bevor er sich schlafen legte.

„Ach, ihr könnt mich!", meckerte er, als er sich ihrer Blicke bewusst wurde und kletterte in sein provisorisches Bett.

„Harry hat Recht", sagte Hermine und kräuselte die Lippen, als Theo sie unterbrach.

„ _Natürlich_ hat er Recht, er ist der Retter der Magischen Welt", äffte er und rümpfte die Nase, um die Abneigung gegen seine eigenen Worte zu demonstrieren.

„Spar's dir, Nott!", knurrte Seamus und verengte die Augen, als er den Slytherin ansah.

„Wie ich schon _sagte_ ", fuhr Hermine mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck fort, „Harry hat Recht. Für den Fall, dass die Schulleiterin heute Nacht nicht zurückkommt, sollten wir unsere Schlafarrangements klären."

Sie sah Harry stirnrunzelnd an.

„Aber wir können nicht einfach schlafen gehen – es ist nicht einmal Mitternacht! Unsere Pläne sind vielleicht gescheitert, aber wir sollten trotzdem noch etwas tun, was Spaß macht, wenn wir schon alle zusammen hier sind."

„Gut gesagt, sehr gut gesagt", lobte Dumbledore und erntete so gleichermaßen finstere Blicke von Snape und Harry.

Alle zuckten zusammen als Harry den Zauberstab hob und das Stück Stechpalmenholz in einem komplizierten Muster bewegte. Selbst Dumbledore sah überrascht aus, als die Luft vor ihnen knisterte, als sich Schutzzauber um die Portraits legten und sie so effektiv zum Schweigen brachten. Harry beobachtete Snapes Mund, der sich tonlos bewegte, und seufzte erleichtert, als wirklich kein Geräusch entkam.

„Klasse!", krähte Blaise klatschend.

Dracos Augen verengten sich als er den Gryffindor ansah, der nun auf der Bettkante saß, die Füße noch immer auf dem Boden.

„Potter", sagte er in scharfem Tonfall. „Wenn du _das_ schaffst, dann kannst du doch sicher die Tür entsperren."

Harry nickte und steckte seinen Zauberstab zurück in das Holster an seinem Handgelenk.

„Und was würde das bringen, Malfoy?", fragte Hermine, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt. Sie hieß das, was Harry gerade getan hatte, nicht unbedingt gut, aber sie musste zugeben, dass es eine willkommene Erlösung war. „Falls wir jetzt gehen, lässt uns McGonagall einfach später nachsitzen."

Draco zuckte die Achseln und verwandelte seinen eigenen Schreibtisch in ein Bett neben Harrys. Ihre Blicke trafen sich kurz, doch Draco grinste nur. Der Blonde zog sich bis auf sein T-Shirt aus und verwandelte seinen Kaschmirpullover in eine unglaublich weiche Decke, die er über dem kleinen Bett ausbreitete.

„Was?", fragte er, als die anderen ihn nur mit offenem Mund anstarrten. „Granger hatte Recht. Potters Idee war gut."

Nun konzentrierten sich auch alle anderen darauf ihre eigenen Betten zu verwandeln. Hermine und Harry mussten Hannah etwas helfen, die in ihrem ZAG für Verwandlung keine Note erzielt hatte, die ausreichte, um im Kurs weiterzukommen. Die meisten Schüler entschieden sich für einen einfachen Stil, so wie Harrys, doch Luna schaffte es, sich ein riesiges Himmelbett mit schimmernden Vorhängen herzuzaubern.

„Es sind immer noch zwanzig Minuten bis Mitternacht", sagte Theo und legte sich auf seinen grünen und silbernen Decken zurück, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt.

„Wir könnten ein Spiel spielen", schlug Lavender vor, die im Schneidersitz auf ihrer pinken Monstrosität eines Bettes saß.

„Was, Wahrheit oder Pflicht?", fragte Pansy grinsend und verdrehte die Augen. „Oder nein, ich weiß. Ich Hab Noch Nie? Also wirklich, Brown."

„Was?", jammerte Lavender abwehrend. Sie war der Meinung, dass das absolut annehmbare Spiele waren.

„Ein Slytherin würde nie auch nur eines dieser Spiele in einem Raum voller Gryffindors spielen, es sei denn, es wäre Alkohol involviert", erklärte Harry und in seiner Stimme schwang Sarkasmus mit.

„Und woher willst du das wissen?", fragte Blaise und neigte den Kopf als er den Dunkelhaarigen ansah. Der hatte sein T-Shirt ausgezogen und in Kissen verwandelt, auf denen er jetzt mit bloßem Oberkörper lag.

Harry grinste und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Slytherins müssen die Situation zu jeder Zeit unter Kontrolle haben. Ihr würdet niemals bereitwillig etwas tun, was einen Wahrheitszauber mit sich bringt – so wie Wahrheit oder Pflicht oder Ich Hab Noch Nie – ohne Anreiz oder die Möglichkeit, irgendwie die Überhand zu erlangen. Alkohol wäre eine einfache Methode, die Hemmschwelle der Gryffindors zu senken und sie dazu zu bringen, sämtliche Dinge auszuplaudern."

„Das würde aber auch die Hemmschwelle der Slytherins senken", merkte Hermine von ihrem Platz auf dem Bett an, welches ohne Frage das aufwendigste und komfortabelste im Raum war. Das schmiedeeiserne Kopfende war sogar beeindruckender als Lunas Anstrengungen.

„Habt ihr jemals einen betrunkenen Slytherin gesehen?", schoss Harry zurück, die Augenbrauen gehoben. Er sah sich im Zimmer um und wurde sich der blanken Gesichter der Gryffindors bewusst. „Nein, habt ihr nicht. Slytherins betrinken sich nicht vor Leuten, die nicht in ihrem Haus sind."

Draco warf ihm einen berechnenden Blick zu, der dem der anderen Slytherins im Raum glich. Hermine sah einfach nur verwirrt drein, die Stirn gerunzelt als sie Harrys Worte überdachte.

„Aber woher willst du das wissen, Harry?", fragte sie und blickte zu ihm hinüber.

Harry zuckte nur die Schultern und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar. Er brauchte dringend einen Haarschnitt – es wurde langsam zum Hindernis. „Ist nur gesunder Menschenverstand."

„Und was soll das heißen? Gryffindors haben keinen?", fragte Seamus beleidigt.

„Doch, haben wir. Wir sind einfach nur etwas vertrauensvoller als die Slytherins", mischte sich Neville ein und erntete damit ein dankbares Zwinkern von Harry.

Die Slytherins fuhren mit der freimütigen Begutachtung von Harry fort und fügten dem auch noch Neville zu, während die Gryffindors über Harrys und Nevilles Worte nachdachten.

„Wir könnten unsere Neujahrsvorsätze sagen", meinte Hermine plötzlich und ihre Augen leuchteten bei der Idee regelrecht.

Seamus stöhnte auf. „Das klingt so wie deine Hausaufgabenidee, Hermine."

Sie lachte und setzte sich in ihrem Bett auf.

„Nein, wirklich. Es ist fast Mitternacht. Das ist der perfekte Zeitpunkt dafür."

Sie sah sich um und war nicht wirklich überrascht, als sich niemand freiwillig meldete.

„Ach, kommt schon. Ich, Hermine Granger, nehme mir vor, im Neuen Jahr etwas mehr Spaß zu haben."

Lavenders Bett stand neben ihrem. Das Mädchen kaute auf der Lippe und wägte ihre Möglichkeiten ab.

„Ich, Lavender Brown, nehme mir vor, im Neuen Jahr mehr Dates zu haben."

Hermine warf ihr einen ungläubigen Blick zu. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie die notorische Süßholzrasplerin im Neuen Jahr _noch mehr_ Zeit damit verbringen könnte, sich an Jungs heranzuschmeißen.

„Ich, Susan Bones, nehme mir vor, im Neuen Jahr meine UTZs zu bestehen."

„Ich, Luna Lovegood, nehme mir vor, im Neuen Jahr nach Schweden zurückzukehren und meine Jagd nach den schwer auffindbaren Schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchkacklern fortzusetzen."

Luna ignorierte das Kichern, ihr Gesichtsausdruck war vollkommen ernst. Neville rief etwas dazwischen in der Hoffnung, die Aufmerksamkeit von ihrer loyalen, aber verrückten, Freundin wegzulenken.

„Ich, Neville Longbottom, nehme mir vor, im Neuen Jahr mehr Durchsetzungskraft zu beweisen."

„Gut für dich, Nev", sagte Harry und grinste ihn von der anderen Seite des Raumes her an.

„Ich, Seamus Finnigan, nehme mir vor, im Neuen Jahr romantischer zu sein."

Susan errötete und zog damit einige nachdenkliche Blicke von denen auf sich, die das bemerkten.

„Ich, Hannah Abbott, nehme mir vor, im Neuen Jahr Verwandlung zu üben obwohl ich nicht im Kurs bin."

„Ich, Pansy Parkinson, nehme mir vor, im Neuen Jahr netter zu den anderen Häusern zu sein."

Pansy blickte sich um und sah die Slytherinjungs, die sie augenrollend ansahen, böse an.

„ _Was?_ Es würde euch nicht umbringen, dasselbe zu versuchen, wisst ihr", schnaufte sie und nickte dankend, als Hermine und Susan ihr zustimmten.

"Ich, Blaise Zabini, nehme mir vor, mir im neuen Jahr weniger Nachsitzen einzuhandeln."

„Ich, Draco Malfoy, nehme mir vor, Potter im Neuen Jahr beim Quidditch in den Arsch zu treten."

Alle lachten, Harry eingeschlossen. Er sah Draco einen Moment länger an als alle anderen, wendete aber den Blick ab als er sprach.

„Ich, Harry Potter, nehme mir vor, im Neuen Jahr weniger Geheimnisse zu haben."

Hermine warf Harry einen seltsamen Blick zu, ganz eindeutig besorgt über seinen Vorsatz. Es stimmte, dass er während des Krieges eine Menge an Geheimnissen gehabt hatte, doch was versteckte er jetzt?

„Ich, Theodore Nott, nehme mir vor, im Neuen Jahr mehr zu lernen, damit ich für meine UTZs vorbereitet bin."

Im Raum wurde es still während alle über ihre Pläne und Ziele fürs neue Jahr nachdachten. Die Meisten von ihnen schreckten auf, als der Alarmzauber, den Theo gestellt hatte, klingelte und sie darauf hinwies, dass Mitternacht kurz bevor stand. Die Stimmung bei ihrer darauffolgenden, kurzen Feier war etwas gedämpft, wohl weil sie alle nüchtern waren. Alle beruhigten sich recht schnell wieder und kehrten in ihre eigenen Betten zurück.

„Alles klar?", fragte Neville und sah sich um bevor er einen _Nox_ über die übrigen Fackeln im Zimmer sprach.

„Wir sollten schlafen", stimmte Theo zu, schlüpfte aus den Schuhen und zog die Decke in Hausfarben über sich. „Je eher wir schlafen, desto eher kommt McGonagall morgen früh zurück um uns rauszulassen."

* * *

Harry wachte vollkommen verschwitzt und desorientiert auf. Ihm war es unter der dünnen Decke, in die er den diesjährigen Weasleypullover verwandelt hatte, wärmer als es hätte sein sollen. Er streckte sich, weil seine Muskeln von der unbequemen Schlafposition verspannt waren, versteifte sich aber sofort als seine Hand auf etwas Solides und Warmes stieß.

 _Was zur Hölle…?,_ fragte er sich und drehte sich so, dass er in die Dunkelheit stieren konnte. Blondes Haar leuchtete auf seinem provisorischen Kissen und Dracos Körper war in dem winzigen Bett um seinen gewickelt. Der Blonde strahlte ebenfalls Wärme aus und beide waren überhitzt davon, weil sie sich so eine kleine Fläche teilten. Und dann waren da auch noch die verwandelten Decken, die auf ihnen lagen.

„Draco?", flüsterte Harry und seine Lippen kitzelten dabei über die Ohrmuschel des Slytherins. Der Blonde schlief wie ein Toter und Harry war besorgt, dass er die anderen wecken würde, wenn er seine Stimme weiter anhob. Er griff nach Dracos Schulter und beim Gefühl der heißen Haut überkam ihn eine Welle der Erregung. „Draco."

„Mmm?", antwortete Draco und drückte sich noch enger an Harrys Körper. Er hob den Arm und legte ihn Harry um die Schultern.

„Verdammt noch mal, Draco!", zischte Harry und grub seine Fingerspitzen in die weiche Haut auf Dracos Rücken.

Dracos Augen flogen auf und er musste ein paar Mal blinzeln, um zu verstehen, was vor sich ging. Er lächelte schläfrig, als er Harrys Gesicht sah, welches nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem entfernt war, und lehnte sich vor, um ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken.

„Hi."

Harrys Lippen verzogen sich ungewollt zu einem Lächeln und seine Finger streichelten zärtlich über die nackte Haut auf Dracos Rücken, um die Blessuren zu lindern, die er dort hinterlassen hatte.

„Was machst du in meinem Bett?", fragte Harry und malte mit den Fingerspitzen ein willkürliches Muster auf Dracos seidige Haut.

„Dir mit deinem Vorsatz helfen", antwortete Draco und legte sich so hin, dass er einfachen Zugang zu Harrys Mund hatte und ihn in einem heißen Kuss erobern konnte.

Harry stöhnte und vergaß all seine Proteste als Draco sich gegen seine Hüfte rieb, wobei dessen Härte sich gegen sein Bein drückte. Harry entfielen sämtliche Gedanken, als Dracos Fingerspitzen über die straffe Haut auf seinem Bauch streichelten und dann dem dunklen Haar zum Bund seiner Jeans folgten.

Es war verrückt und Harry wusste das. Ihre Klassenkameraden lagen im ganzen Raum verteilt und leider war das alte Klassenzimmer so klein, dass man überhaupt keine Privatsphäre hatte. Er sah blinzelnd in die Dunkelheit, lauschte auch angestrengt nach dem kleinsten Geräusch. Doch außer dem Rascheln von Bettwäsche, während sich die anderen rastlos im Bett drehten und dem wohlbekannten Geräusch von Seamus' stetigem Atem, war nichts zu hören.

„Wir können nicht…", sagte Harry und schob Dracos wandernde Finger von seiner jetzt offenen Hose weg.

Draco beobachtete ihn einen Moment. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war ganz neutral als er ihre Optionen überdachte. Scheinbar entschied er sich dann aber, Harrys Sorgen hintanzustellen, da er sich erneut zu Harry beugte, ihn auf den Rücken drückte und auf ihn kletterte. Schließlich trafen ihre Münder heiß und heftig aufeinander, fochten mit Zungen und Zähnen.

Als Harry den Oberschenkel hob und dem Blonden damit absichtlich gegen den Schritt rieb, war es an Draco aufzustöhnen. All diese Gefühle brachten ihn zum Keuchen und Lust durchflutete ihn. Draco öffnete die Augen und war verwundert zu sehen, dass Harrys bereits offen waren. Diese innige Verbindung – grau und grün, selbst während ihre Zungen und Körper miteinander verschlugen waren – brachte Harry zum Erschauern. Mit stockendem Atem hielt er inne, dann vertiefte er den Kuss.

Dank der Überraschung Draco direkt nach dem Aufwachen in seinem Bett vorzufinden und der Aufregung darüber, dass jeden Moment eine Anzahl ihrer Freunde aufwachen und sie erwischen könnte, konnten sich weder Harry noch Draco lange zurückhalten. Dracos schlanke, blasse Finger fanden ihren Weg unter Harrys Hosenbund und in seine Unterhose und legten sich um Harrys Härte.

„Scheiße", zischte Harry. Sein ganzer Körper spannte sich an als er kam. Und es war ihm nicht im Geringsten peinlich, dass wenige Berührungen dazu ausgereicht hatten.

Draco rieb sich immer schneller an Harrys Bein und der sah, völlig im Bann, zu ,wie sich der Blonde auf die Lippe biss und fest die Augen zu presste, während er versuchte, die Wellen seines eigenen Orgasmus so leise wie möglich zu reiten. Der Dunkelhaarige setzte sich auf, fing Dracos Lippen zu einem brennenden Kuss ein und schluckte sein leises Stöhnen und Keuchen.

Beide erstarrten als sich plötzlich etwas durch den Raum bewegte. Dracos Augen flogen auf, in stiller Erwartung auf das, was als nächstes passieren würde. Gedanklich verfluchte er sich dafür, keinen Stillezauber gesprochen zu haben, als er in Harrys Bett geklettert war. Harry hörte Flüstern, doch es schien nicht an sie gerichtet zu sein. Ein gedämpftes Stöhnen war als nächstes zu hören und die Jungs entspannten sich wieder etwas. Wer auch immer da wach war, war beschäftigt genug, um sie nicht zu bemerken.

Draco rollte sich auf die Seite und verzog das Gesicht als diese Bewegung ihn daran erinnerte, was genau in seinen Boxershorts gerade abkühlte. Harry unterdrückte ein Glucksen, griff nach seinem Zauberstab und sprach einen non-verbalen Reinigungszauber über sie beide. Seine sonnengebräunten Finger knöpften seine Jeans geschickt wieder zu und glätteten den Stoff, damit man nicht gleich erkennen konnte, was sich hier abgespielt hatte.

Davon inspiriert griff Draco nach Harrys Zauberstab, worauf dieser bei der anmaßenden Bewegung eine Augenbraue hob. Draco sprach einen modifizierten Stillezauber, der Harrys Bett so einhüllte, dass ihre Stimmen gedämpft, aber Geräusche von draußen eingelassen wurden.

„Mein Vorsatz war Sex in der Öffentlichkeit?", flüsterte Harry sobald der Zauber mit einem Schimmern in der Luft in Effekt getreten war und setzte so seine Fragen von vorhin fort.

„Dein Vorsatz war, keine Geheimnisse zu haben."

Harry fiel bei Dracos Worten der Mund auf. Nur langsam war die Bedeutung in sein müdes Gehirn eingedrungen. Sie trafen sich schon seit Monaten, was sogar ein Geheimnis vor ihren engsten Freunden war. _Das hier_ hatte Harry nicht erwartet als er seinen Vorsatz mit den anderen geteilt hatte. Eigentlich hatte er damit gemeint, dass er sich endlich outen und seinen Freunden erzählen wollte, dass er schwul war. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass Draco ihre Beziehung öffentlich machen wollte.

„Was? Ernsthaft?"

Draco grinste und Harrys Blut kochte bei diesem Anblick fast über. Der Blonde drehte sich um, drückte Harry aufs Bett und knabberte an seinem Hals. Harry stöhnte und ließ die Arme zu seinen Seiten herabfallen.

„Ernsthaft. Hast du das nicht gemeint?", fragte Draco zwischen den Küssen und leckte Harrys Kiefer entlang.

„Nein", flüsterte Harry und wand sich als Dracos scharfe Zähne an der dünnen Haut über seinem Schulterbein nippten.

Draco setzte sich zurück, plötzlich vollkommen ernüchtert. „Was hast du dann gemeint?"

Harry stützte sich auf die Ellbogen, versuchte dem Blonden näher zu kommen. Im Zimmer war es dunkel, doch er hatte bei seiner Antwort den Schmerz in Dracos grauen Augen aufblitzen sehen.

„Nur, dass ich mich dieses Jahr bei meinen Freunden outen wollte. Es ist nicht so, dass – ich meine, ich –" Harry ächzte missmutig auf, die richtigen Worte waren einfach nicht zu finden. Er setzte sich jetzt vollends auf und ihre Oberschenkel berührten sich auf dem kleinen Bett. „Es macht mir nichts aus."

Draco taxierte ihn einen Moment lang und ließ sich auf die Knie sinken. „Es macht dir nichts aus."

Harry wollte schreien vor Frust – er baute hier Scheiße und, wie er Draco kannte, würde er keine zweite Chance bekommen, die Sache richtigzustellen. Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar und versuchte verzweifelt, die Worte zu finden, die genau ausdrücken würden, was er meinte.

„Es macht mir nichts aus, allen von uns zu erzählen", sagte er langsam und wählte seine Worte sorgsam aus. „Ich hätte nur nie gedacht, dass du das willst."

Draco starrte ihn stumm an, sein Gesicht erstaunlich ausdruckslos.

„Was genau _ist_ das hier?"

Harry beobachtete ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn. Dracos grauen Augen waren dunkel, doch kein anderes Anzeichen von Emotionen war im ruhigen Gesicht zu sehen. Der Gryffindor wusste, dass das alles nur gespielt war – er kannte Draco gut genug um die Malfoymaske zu erkennen, wenn er sie sah.

„Wir?"

Draco zögerte einen Moment, dann nickte er langsam.

„Wir sind – ich weiß nicht. Feste Freunde klingt albern, ja? Und Partner, das klingt als wären wir Auroren oder sowas."

Dracos Schultern hatten sich etwas entspannt und sein Blick gewärmt, doch seine Mimik war immer noch verhalten. „Liebhaber?"

Harry biss sich nachdenklich auf die Lippe. Das waren sie, doch das schien es nicht ganz zu treffen.

„Ja, stimmt wohl. Aber ich dachte mehr an so etwas wie –", er errötete und sah hinab auf die verwandelten Bettdecken, „ – verliebt."

Draco blieb still und Harry sah auf, seinen ganzen Mut zusammennehmend.

„Ich liebe dich, Draco."

Der Blonde lächelte, fast schüchtern und seine Mimik war plötzlich ganz offen, als er seine Finger mit Harrys verschränkte und seine Hand drückte.

„Ich liebe dich auch."

Harry lehnte sich für einen Kuss nach vorn, doch beide verloren die Balance und fielen zu einem unansehnlichen Haufen auf dem Bett zusammen als die Lichter plötzlich zum Leben erwachten.

„ _Was_ geht hier vor sich?", rief McGonagall und beäugte entsetzt den provisorischen Schlafsaal.

Harry kämpfte sich in eine sitzende Position, sein Blick wild und nervös, als er zusah, wie Draco sich gekonnt von seinem Bett rollte und in sein eigenes sprang. Keiner beachtete sie, da alle Blicke auf einem Bett auf der anderen Seite des Raumes lagen. Eine shirtlose Pansy schrie auf und Neville griff sich die Decke und tat sein Bestes, um sie vor den Blicken anderer zu verdecken, ohne sich dabei selbst zu entblößen.

„Fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Slytherin und Gryffindor", sagte die Lehrerin und schloss die Augen, während die beiden Schüler sich um Deckung zankten. „Parkinson und Longbottom, zwei Wochen lang Nachsitzen mit Mr. Filch zu Beginn des neuen Schuljahres."

Keiner von Beiden gab Widerworte, rot vor Verlegenheit und dem Entsetzen, von der Schulleiterin erwischt worden zu sein.

„Sie werden alle sofort in Ihre Schlafsäle zurückkehren", fuhr sie fort und öffnete langsam die Augen um sicherzustellen, dass man ihre Befehle befolgte.

Sie hielt inne und begutachtete die verwandelten Betten. Ihr Mund zuckte, als sie die starken Zauber um die Portraits bemerkte und den angewiderten Ausdruck auf Snapes Gesicht.

„Zehn Punkte für Ravenclaw für exzellente Verwandlung, Miss Lovegood", sagte sie und verengte die Augen, während sie den Blick durch den Raum schweifen ließ „Wo sind Miss Granger und Mr. Nott?"

Ein erschrockenes Quieken antwortete ihr und Hermines verwuschelter Kopf erschien über Theos Bettkante. Der große Slytherin folgte ihr und stützte sich auf die Matratze als er ihr von ihrem Platz auf dem Boden auf die Füße half.

„Hast jetzt schon mehr Spaß, was?", fragte Harry mit großen Augen als er beobachtete, wie sie unter Schwierigkeiten aufstand, die Lippen geschwollen und das Hemd aufgeknöpft.

Hermine blitzte ihn böse an und warf dann auch Lavender einen strengen Blick zu, die wild mit Hannah flüsterte und zu Hermine und Theo hinüber gestikulierte.

Luna kicherte, was die Spannung im Klassenzimmer durchbrach und die Schulleiterin an ihre Aufgabe erinnerte.

„Fünfundzwanzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und Slytherin", sagte McGonagall mit erstickter Stimme. Dann warf sie Hermines perfektem Bett einen kurzen Blick zu, die Lippen zu einem harten Lächeln verzogen. „Zehn Punkte an Gryffindor für ein wunderbar gelungenes Bett."

Sie sah sie alle wieder stirnrunzelnd an und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Jetzt ab mit ihnen!", sagte sie und ihre Stimme hob sich verärgert als die Schüler an Ort und Stelle blieben. Bei diesem Tadel fingen sie schnell an, den Raum wieder in Ordnung zu bringen, die Zauber auf den provisorischen Betten zu beenden und alle Kleidung aufzulesen, die sie ausgezogen hatten.

Draco warf Harry einen suchenden Blick zu bevor sie beide die Verwandlungszauber beendeten und zügig T-Shirts und Pullover wieder anzogen. Harry glitt mit den Füßen in seine Schuhe und hastete durchs Zimmer. McGonagall stand immer noch in der Tür, die Arme streng vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Potter."

Er hielt inne, zurückzuckend. Sie hatte Draco in seinem Bett gesehen, selbst wenn es niemand sonst bemerkt hatte, dessen war er sich sicher.

„Ich nehme an, Sie waren derjenige, der die Gemälde mit den Zaubern belegt hat?", fragte sie mit erstaunlich leichter Stimme. Harry zuckte zusammen – das hatte er vergessen.

„Ja, Direktorin", sagte er und stählte sich für die Tatsache, dass er wohl noch mehr Punkte verlieren würde.

Sie taxierte ihn einige Momente lang mit einem undurchschaubaren Blick und nickte als sie ihren Zauberstab schwang, um die Kleberzauber auf den Portraits zu lösen. Harry bemerkte, dass sie die Stillezauber nicht anrührte, die die jetzt schwebenden Gemälde immer noch umgaben.

„Fünfzig Punkte an Gryffindor, weil Sie einen Weg gefunden haben, die beiden zum Schweigen zu bringen", sagte sie, was Harry überraschte. „Und zwanzig mehr, wenn Sie mir den Zauber beibringen."

* * *

Die kleine Gruppe passierte das Portraitloch schweigend. Die fette Dame nahm der abwechslungsreichen Kolonne aus niedergeschlagen-dreinblickenden Schülern nicht einmal das Passwort ab. Luna war auch bei ihnen, da sie in Hermines und Lavenders Zimmer schlief, um zu vermeiden, während der Winterpause in ihrem Haus ganz allein sein zu müssen.

„Harry?", flüsterte Hermine und hielt den dunkelhaarigen Zauberer zurück, bevor er die Treppe zu seinem Schlafsaal erklimmen konnte.

Er nickte Seamus und Neville zu, die schon voran gingen, und wandte sich zu ihr um. Sie wartete bis die anderen Mädchen ebenfalls gegangen waren und sprach mit so leiser Stimme, dass niemand, der die Stufen herunterkommen würde, sie hören konnte.

„Wegen Theo-"

„Weiß Ron davon?", fragte Harry und gab Acht darauf, seine Stimme ruhig zu halten.

„Ja und nein", gab sie zu und biss sich auf die Lippe. „Wir machen seit ein paar Wochen eine Pause und er weiß, dass ich vorhabe, ehm, andere Jungs zu treffen."

„Aber er wusste nicht, wen?", fragte Harry und sein Herz schmerzte für seine beiden Freunde.

„Nein", sagte Hermine und ihre Zähne hinterließen Abdrücke auf ihren Lippen, weil sie nervös war und darauf herumkaute.

„Bist du sicher? Ich meine, ich nehme an, Ginny hat dir-"

„Vom Antrag erzählt? Ja. Deswegen ist das alles ja passiert", sagte sie stirnrunzelnd. „Er ist ein toller Freund und ich liebe ihn. Obwohl dieser ganze Rotz mit dir und Ginny das auf die Probe gestellt hat."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf als Harry protestieren wollte, wusste sie doch, dass der Dunkelhaarige auf keinen Fall einen Keil zwischen sie treiben wollte.

„Das ist es nicht. Es ist nur-", sie brach ab und zuckte hilflos mit den Achseln. „Ich liebe ihn, aber- aber nicht _so_. Nicht genug dafür."

Harry nickte und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern um sie zu beruhigen. Sie war ganz offensichtlich zerstreut und das Ende ihrer Beziehung mit Ron würde sicherlich noch mehr Verzweiflung zutage rufen, besonders, wenn der aufbrausende Rotschopf Wind davon bekam, dass sie mit einem Slytherin rumgemacht hatte.

Er konnte nur zu gut mitfühlen; es würde wohl auf dieselbe Reaktion herauslaufen, wenn seine Beziehung mit Draco ans Licht kam. Und es war noch nicht einmal so, dass er und Ron zurzeit gut miteinander auskamen, dachte er mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

„Was immer dich glücklich macht, Hermine", sagte er und drückte Hermine kurz, bevor er den Arm von ihren Schultern nahm.

Sie sah ihn an, ein seltsames Glitzern in den Augen als ihr Blick über ihn schweifte.

„Das gilt auch für dich, Harry", sagte sie leise und warf ihm ein schiefes Grinsen zu. „Geheimnisse, was?"

Er sah an sich herunter und wurde scharlachrot als ihm auffiel, dass er Dracos Kaschmirpullover trug und nicht seinen eigenen. Er wusste, für Draco, der gerade einen Weasleypullover mit einem riesigen H zu Schau trug, würde das ein noch größeres Problem sein.

„Jetzt nicht mehr", sagte er und atmete aus als er den Blick hob um ihrem zu begegnen.

„Nö", sagte sie, noch immer lächelnd.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

HARRY NEW YEAR!


	2. Pansy ist nett zu den anderen Häusern

Meine Lieben, ich bin endlich wieder da! Kurz vor Silvester hab ich mir eine Erkältung eingefangen, die mich erstmal platt gemacht hat. Heute habe ich allerdings endlich ein neues Kapitel für euch dabei.

Ich hoffe, es gefällt. :)

* * *

 **Resolutions** by _dracosoftie_

Chapter 2: Pansy ist nett zu den anderen Häusern

* * *

„ _Ich, Pansy Parkinson, nehme mir vor, im Neuen Jahr netter zu den anderen Häusern zu sein."_

* * *

„Ernsthaft, Draco?", schnaubte Pansy, die ihren Freund seit der Rückkehr in die Kerker das erste Mal wirklich angesehen hatte.

„Was?", fragte er und glättete unbewusst mit einer Hand sein Haar in der Hoffnung, dass er nach seinem kurzen Zwischenspiel mit Harry nicht zu verludert aussah. Harry, der Junge, in den er _verliebt war_. Draco grinste.

„Oh, es ist schlimm", stöhnte Theo, verstört vom unbekannten Leuchten in Dracos Augen.

„Dann haben wir eben ein paar Punkte verloren", sagte Draco mit einem Achselzucken, da er annahm, dass sie von den 75 Punkten sprachen, die McGonagall ihnen abgezogen hatte. „Wir haben immer noch die Spiele gegen Ravenclaw und Gryffindor. Wir holen einfach damit auf. Ist keine große Sa-"

Blaise gluckste, packte Draco bei den Schultern und drehte ihn mit Nachdruck in Richtung der kalten Steinwand. Im Gemeinschaftsraum hatte man nicht viel für Wandteppiche oder Gemälde übrig, da die feuchten Wände sie sowieso immer schimmeln ließen. Eine der Kehrseiten davon, unter dem See zu wohnen.

Pansy hob ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den blanken Stein. „ _Replico._ "

Der grobe Untergrund schimmerte und seine Oberfläche wurde glatt und silbrig wie ein Spiegel. Blaise schob Draco erneut nach vorn und zog so die Aufmerksamkeit des Blonden auf sein eigenes Spiegelbild.

„Fick mich doch", stöhnte Draco und eine für ihn äußerst untypische Röte überzog seine sonst so blassen Wangen beim Anblick des riesigen H's auf dem widerlichen selbstgemachten Pullover, den er trug.

Pansy blieb die Spucke im Hals stecken und sie musste husten, die Augen groß und rund. Dracos Wangen wurden tiefrot als er bemerkte, wie unglücklich seine Wortwahl gewesen war und wie man sie verstehen konnte. Seine Brust zog sich beim Anblick der erschrockenen Gesichter seiner Freunde unangenehm eng zusammen.

„Nur manchmal", flüsterte er und lachte schwach über seinen schlechten Witz.

* * *

Die Stimmung beim ersten Frühstück des neuen Jahres war gedämpft. Seamus und Neville stritten sich über den riesigen Behälter aus Glas und die fehlenden Rubine darin, während Susan ihnen sehnsüchtige Blick zuwarf und Hannah versuchte, ihren Becher in – nun, wirklich irgendetwas zu verwandeln.

Hermine war an diesem Morgen in Harrys Schlafsaal gekommen und hatte den schmollenden Gryffindor aus dem Bett und unter die Dusche gescheucht. Harry hatte die Notwendigkeit nicht gesehen – Draco, trotz seines Wagemuts letzte Nacht – war sicherlich sauer wegen ihrer Verwechslung. Es war egal, was Draco ihm erzählt hatte, der Blonde war noch nicht bereit dafür, dass ihre Beziehung ans Licht kam.

Trotzdem beobachtete Harry die Türen wie ein Adler, wollte, dass sie sich öffneten und den Blonden einließen, den er so dringend sehen wollte. Neville zappelte ebenfalls nervös neben ihm herum, offenbar auch besorgt.

* * *

 _Sie können sich nicht für immer verstecken, oder?_ Fragte sich Neville und stocherte in seinem Shepherd's Pie herum, während er die jüngeren Slytherins dabei beobachtete, wie sie sich zum Abendessen einfanden, wobei die vier Siebtklässler wieder auffallend abwesend waren. Er würde noch verrückt werden vor Sorge, dass Pansy letzte Nacht etwas Schreckliches passiert war. Der einzige Grund, dass er noch nicht zu McGonagall gegangen war, war, dass Pansy ihm beim Mittagessen eine Eule geschickt und ihm versichert hatte, dass es ihr gut ging und alles in Ordnung kommen würde.

Er sah, wie Harry finster auf seinen leeren Teller starrte und fragte sich, warum all dies den dunkelhaarigen Zauberer so mitnahm. Hatte es etwas mit Harrys seltsamem Vorsatz zu tun? Neville erschauderte. Er wollte sich nicht ausmalen, welche Art von Geheimnissen Harry Potter wohl für sich behalten musste.

* * *

Es war das erste Frühstück des neuen Schulhalbjahres und Harry starrte desinteressiert auf den Kürbissaft und den Haferbrei vor sich. Er war nicht das kleinste bisschen hungrig. Im Gegenteil. Er kämpfte gegen einen hartnäckigen Anfall von Übelkeit an und mit jedem Moment, der verging, ging es ihm nur schlechter. Er sah hinüber zum leeren Tisch der Slytherins und ihn überkam ein Schauer, als er sich vorstellte, was Draco jetzt gerade wohl durchmachte. Slytherin hielt ganz eindeutig über irgendetwas eine Hauskonferenz ab und Harry hatte beim Gedanken daran, was dieses seltene Treffen wohl ergeben würde, ein seltsames Gefühl in der Magengegend.

Es war drei Tage her – drei Tage! – dass er den Blonden zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte, obwohl Draco ihm täglich Eulen geschickt hatte, um ihm zu versprechen, dass es ihm gut ging und dass er einen Plan hatte, um alles in Ordnung zu bringen. Harry überlegte, was für eine Art Plan das wohl sein würde. Hatte Draco Zugang zu einem Zeitumkehrer? Hatte er die anderen drei Siebtklässler mit einem Obliviate belegt und versteckte sich jetzt, weil der Zauber schiefgelaufen war?

Sowohl Harry als auch Neville zuckten zusammen, als die Türen aufflogen, ihre Blicke auf die kleine Gruppe Slytherins gerichtet, die eintrat. Blaises Kiefer war angespannt und Harry konnte nur vermuten, dass das aus Wut so war, wobei Theo lediglich resigniert dreinblickte. Draco und Pansy hielten Händchen – Moment, Draco und Pansy hielten Händchen?

Als sie durch die Halle schritten, strömte der Rest ihres Hauses hinter ihnen ein und alle, bis hin zum letzten der winzigen, aber kämpferisch-wirkenden Erstklässler, sahen so stoisch aus wie Theo. Was zur Hölle ging hier vor sich?

„Aufgepasst", rief Draco und belegte sich mit einem _Sonorus_ , damit man ihn über dem Lärm in der Großen Halle hören konnte. Es war kaum notwendig – sobald der Slytherinprinz den Mund öffnete, überkam die Halle eine Grabesstille, alle Augen auf ihn und Pansy gerichtet.

„Die meisten von euch denken, dass Pansy und ich seit Jahren zusammen sind", sagte Draco. Pansy kicherte und sah ihn an, wobei sie auf erstaunlich würdelose Art und Weise mit den Augenbrauen wackelte.

„Aber ihr liegt falsch", sagte sie klar und deutlich und ihre Stimme war ohne die Beihilfe eines Zaubers zu hören.

Sie gingen beide auf den Gryffindortisch zu und Harry verspannte sich, vergaß sogar zu atmen, als er sie näher kommen sah. Er verschluckte sich fast an seiner eigenen Zunge, als er dabei zusah, wie Draco Pansy einen Arm um die Taille schlang und die zierliche Hexe nah an sich heranzog. Harry wollte losschreien als Draco seinen blonden Schopf neigte, um ihre Lippen/ihrer beider Lippen in einem Kuss zu vereinens blonder Schopf sich neigte und dem Mädchen einen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte.

Keiner sagte ein Wort als sie sich wieder trennten, obwohl einige Schüler laut lachten, als Draco sich in gespieltem Ekel den Mund mit der Hand abwischte.

„Irgendwas?", fragte er Pansy und seine grauen Augen glitzerten erheitert, als sie nachdrücklich den Kopf schüttelte.

Harrys Lungen brannten und er erinnerte sich endlich daran, dass er atmen musste und sog zitternd Atem ein, als Draco Pansys Hand fallen ließ. Harry fühlte sich, als würde die Zeit stehen bleiben, während Draco zielstrebig auf ihn zuging und die Hände ausstreckte, um die Fäuste in Harrys Umhang zu vergraben und ihn auf die Füße zu ziehen.

Harry hatte nicht einmal Zeit darüber nachzudenken, was gerade passierte, bevor Dracos Lippen auf seine stießen. Als hätten sie ihren eigenen Kopf, hoben sich seine Arme und schlangen sich um den Körper des Slytherins. Erleichterung pumpte durch Harrys Adern, hell und klar und heiß, und beruhigte so all die Ängste, die er während der letzten Tage gehabt hatte.

Draco riss seinen Mund weg und Harry konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig ein Wimmern zurückhalten. Er hatte vollkommen vergessen, wo sie waren – und wer alles zusah.

„Irgendwas?", fragte Draco mit belegter Stimme.

Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob seine Stimme fest genug für eine Antwort war, also nickte er nur und sah den Blonden mit entflammten Blick an. Der Dunkelhaarige lachte fast los, als er eine ähnliche Frage von Pansy hörte und drehte seinen Kopf gerade rechtzeitig in ihre Richtung, um Nevilles hervorgewürgte Zustimmung mitzubekommen.

In der Großen Halle war es still. Selbst die Lehrer waren sprachlos. Ihre Gesichtsausdrücke reichten von etwas überrascht bis hin zu absolut schockiert. Harry fragte sich, wie lange das bestürzte Schweigen halten würde und wappnete sich innerlich für die unumgängliche Welle von Beleidigungen, die aus dieser Szene resultieren würde.

Das erste Gemurmel begann sich durch den Raum zu erstrecken und Harry konnte hier und da geschockte Fetzen davon hören.

„-Potter ist schwul?"

„Hat Malfoy-"

„-du _das_ gesehen-"

„-so typisch-"

„Nie gedacht-"

„-sicher ein Zauber-"

Seamus stand auf und räusperte sich laut. In der Großen Halle wurde es erneut still, alle Augen lagen jetzt auf dem großgewachsenen Gryffindor. Er begegnete Harrys Blick und der Dunkelhaarige war mehr als überrascht von der glühenden Loyalität, die ihm entgegenschlug.

„Was ihr alle nicht wisst, ist, dass Parkinsons Neujahrsvorsatz war, netter zu den anderen Häusern zu sein", mischte er sich ein und sein dicker irischer Akzent echote durch die Menge.

Er trat um Neville herum und drückte Pansy grinsend einen Kuss auf die Wange. Sie errötete und er lachte. Draco verspannt sich, als Seamus näher kam und seine grauen Augen taxierten Seamus misstrauisch, als dieser nach seiner Schulter griff.

„Malfoy macht da offensichtlich mit und unterstützt sein Hausmitglied", erklärte Seamus und sah den Blonden mit wackelnden Augenbrauen an. Draco wurde blass und lehnte sich von ihm weg, als Seamus' Absicht klar wurde.

Der andere Junge lachte und beugte sich nach vorn, um auch Draco einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben. Er grinste, als er Harrys leises Knurren hinter sich hörte.

Harry entspannte sich, als er sah, wie der Rest der Gryffindors sich ebenfalls erhob und sich hinter Neville anstellte, um Pansy ebenfalls zu küssen. In der Großen Halle brach Gelächter und Geplapper los, da die Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs sich scheinbar entschieden hatten, dass, wenn Gryffindor und Slytherin mit dieser schockierenden Enthüllung einverstanden waren, sie es auch waren. Er blickte hinauf zum Tisch der Professoren, beunruhigt, was er dort wohl finden würde.

McGonagall erhob sich und tippte ihren Kelch mit dem Löffel an, um die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich zu ziehen.

„Parkinson! Malfoy!"

Alle erstarrten und beobachteten, wie die Direktorin die Szene mit undeutbarer Mine betrachtete.

„Fünfzig Punkte für Slytherin für die Förderung von Eintracht zwischen den Häusern", schloss sie und ein seltenes Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie sich wieder setzte.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

Grüße und Liebe.


End file.
